big_brother_toxicfandomcom-20200213-history
Catwithcake123
Catwithcake123 is a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB2= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - Funny / Competitive / Dynamic What are some of your biggest fears? - Going home first. I came to win, and I'd absolutely HATE to go home first. Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - I really liked Rowan. He was a social and strategic player, and could win comps at anytime he really needed it. What would you bring into the house? - I'd bring a lie detector, because it's hard to tell if someone is lying in the game, hehe.. Are you excited? - Absolutely! I hope my excitement doesn't wreck me and give me the first boot.. |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I deserve a second chance because I was seen as a big threat early on and was targeted because the next HOH nominated me after he was just a pawn on my HOH week. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest mistake was winning the first HOH and nominating someone who can win competitions as a pawn. This season, I'm going to cool it down a bit and not come across as a threat early on. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - What caused my eviction was my ability to win competitions, and making my pawn someone who was good at competitions. Host Opinion |-|BB2= Cat wasted no time during her short stay in the house by winning the first Head of Household. Cat successfully kept her “Foutte” alliance safe which included: Yitzer, Halcy, Neon, and Eve. Cat nominated Misha as a pawn and T0m for eviction. After Neon won the Power of Veto, she used it to save T0m and Weston was renominated and sent home. However, Misha won the second Head of Household and nominated Cat and Dean. Cat was unable to win the veto and was left on the block with Eve as a pawn and evicted by a CLOSE vote of 7-6. Cat was truthfully robbed because the pawn she put on the block won the next Head of Household and took his nomination personally. |-|BBSC= Cat was definitely one of the most robbed contestants I have ever had in any of my seasons, and I am so glad to say she is the winner of Second Chances and got to redeem himself. Cat played a very good all-around game and the only flaw I can point out is her accidentally getting Frost backdoored by Sonic. Other than that she had a very good sight on the game, noting things down such as the male alliance exposed by Dark and Hali, and how shady people were always nominating her as a 'pawn'. However, when Cat needed to win, she did just that and took out both Kaito and Luke, as well as saved herself and her allies with countless Power of Vetos. Going into the finale, Cat secured her spot by winning the final five Head of Household and immediately knew taking David was not only the loyal thing to do, but she also thought she could beat him at the end which ultimately led her to winning the title of Season 5's winner. Amazing job Cat, and I am so proud and excited for the future of your longterm career! Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Cat won one competition throughout her stay. *She is the only pre-juror to win a competition. *She was always Have. *Cat played in two veto competitions. *Cat is the third female winner. *She is the only houseguest to break a tie in season 5. *She won 5 competitions in season 5. *She was nominated on her first and last week of the house. *She only nominated male houseguests on her HOH reign's. *Cat only voted in the minority once in season 5. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:15th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:1st Place Category:Winners